


Such a long day

by Lucy_Mason



Category: Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But Jake is there, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I just wanted Jake to take care of Tom, Jake is basically Tom's big brother, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Press Tour, Tom Cries, Tom and Jake are just friends but very very good friends, Tom forgot to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Mason/pseuds/Lucy_Mason
Summary: Tom and Jake on the press tour in Korea for Far From Home. Tom forgot to eat, because he was too busy and has to deal with feeling under the weather at the end of the day because of it. Jake is there for him.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland
Kudos: 19





	Such a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I don’t write very often, but I had this story half finished on paper and finished in my head for such a long time. I finally managed to just finish it and even though just a handful of people might read this, I am pretty proud of it, as I find writing pretty hard.  
> This (very probably) didn't happen like this obviously, but I'd like to think so anyway. This is purely platonic, here, Jake and Tom are just friends (like in real life probably, but what do we know!), also because I can't write anything remotely romantic. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for taking your time to read it!

They have been on a long, long press tour for Far From Home. This was one of their last stops in Korea. Tom was exhausted. He loved visiting all those different and definitely exciting places, but even his body had limits. He had been feeling under the weather for two days now, but didn’t want to disappoint his fans. So he just kept on going and following wherever Jake went. As everyone knew, he and Jake had a great friendship. They just clicked from the first day they met in that restaurant. Even though Tom had been a huge fan, Jake made it very easy for him to feel comfortable and normal right away when they got to know each other.

It was after a long day of interviews, when they walked up to their hotel rooms. 

“Hey Tom, do you want to hang out for a bit? It’s still early. Maybe watch a movie?” 

Tom was looking at his watch and it was true, it was a long day, but it was only 7 pm and they could easily squeeze in a movie before having to go to bed.

“Yeah sure, why not? Let me just get changed into something comfy. I’ll see you in a minute, mate.”

“Sure, sounds good!”

Jake left to go to his room and Tom was walking a few doors down to his own.

Once in his room, Tom sat down on his bed straight away, feeling a little dizzy. 

Hm, I guess I didn’t eat enough today. He was trying to recall what exactly he had eaten all day. He tried to remember having breakfast, but then remembered waking up late, rushing out to the first wave of interviews. Lunch was all just a blur of more interviews, him being pushed from one room to the other. 

He made a mental note to order some room service once he got to Jake’s room. Taking the water bottle on his nightstand, he tried drinking as much as possible to help with his dizziness.

Once he felt like he wasn’t going to meet the colourful carpet in his hotel room face first, he put the half empty bottle back on the nightstand and tried getting up slowly to walk to the bathroom. Once he stumbled in there, he splashed some cold water in his face. That seemed to help somewhat, but once he looked into the mirror, he saw his pale face and dark rings under his eyes. 

Don’t I look like a handsome movie star? He told himself, oozing with sarcasm. Rolling his eyes at his own reflection, he dried his face with the towel. 

After getting dressed into some tracksuit bottoms and a comfortable t-shirt and hoodie, he took his room key card and shuffled over towards Jake’s room.

\----------------

If he was being very honest with himself, the reason why he asked Tom to come over was that he just wanted to make sure he was doing okay. He was easily able to spend an evening by himself, first of all after a very busy and long day. But spending time with Tom was not exhausting at all. Looking at him after they had come back from the last interview, he just wanted to make sure he as okay and not leave him alone right now. He guessed he was feeling quite protective of him, a bit like an older brother. 

After he got changed and ready, he walked to the couch in his very generous and spacey hotel room. He sat down and only had to wait another 5 minutes before he heard a timid knock on his door. He got up and walked towards the door in a few strides. Opening the door he was presented with a sight of Tom that made him wanting to wrap his arms around him and never let go. Tom had his hood up covering his brown locks, only a few strands hanging down his forehead. He looked absolutely miserable, mostly facing the carpet below. 

“Oh Tom...” Jake almost whispered, not being able to stop himself.

Tom looked up at him with a grimace and said: “That bad, huh?” 

Jake opened the door wider letting Tom walk inside with slow steps, like he was trying not to tumble over his own feet. Jake puts his arm around Tom’s shoulders right away, quickly giving the door a push, hearing it close. 

“Do you want me to lie?” Jake says with a huff, leading Tom to the couch, setting him down. Tom pinched his nose between his eyes and then looked up at Jake.

“I don’t know what I want right now. I feel like shit.” Tom didn’t even try to hide his emotions, feeling himself getting a little teary-eyed.

“Aw, come here.” Jake sat down next to Tom and put his arms around him, feeling the younger man melt into his embrace. He rubbed his left hand up and down Tom’s back while his right hand went through Tom’s shaggy mob of hair. 

“You’ll be fine, you’ll see. I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.” He kept mumbling into Tom’s hair, trying to reassure him. He could feel Tom shaking a little, trying to keep his tears at bay, but there was just no stopping those tears after having it bottled up all day.

After about ten minutes Jake could finally feel Tom calming down in his arms. Before he knew it, he heard soft snores coming from his co-star. He kept on holding onto Tom a little longer, looking down at him thinking:

He looks so much younger.

He turned to his other side and grabbed a blanket he saw before, trying to drape it over Tom’s shivering form. He tried to disentangle his arm from the boy, but he had an iron grip on Jake’s left arm. He sighed and just stayed where he was.

Well most of the blanket it covering him, so it should be good enough.

Jake was thinking about turning on the TV, but not wanting to disturb Tom, he just fished out his phone from his pocket and checked on the messages he had received during the day. 

\----------------

It was probably no more than 15 minutes when he felt some movement from his left. Looking down he saw Tom’s eyebrows knitting together in discomfort. Before he knew it, Tom’s eyes flew open and he shot up from the couch so quickly that Jake barely had the chance to grab his shoulders when he saw him start to sway. 

“Whoa, Tom, what are you doing?”

Tom squeezed his eyes shut equally dizzy and nauseous from the spinning in his head. 

“Dizzy.” Was all he got out.

“Yeah, no shit, I can see that. C’mon let’s sit you back down.” Jake retorted. 

Jake slowly managed to drag Tom back down back next to him on the couch. Once seated, Tom dared to open his eyes again. He looked at Jake, who was watching him with concern.

“Is that better?”

“Yeah, thank you. I am, ah..I think I...I kinda forgot to eat today.”

Jake stared at him with slight frustration.

“What do you mean you forgot?” He asked probably a bit too harsh.

Tom looked down at his hands, fighting tears again.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry, we were so busy and I didn’t want to disappoint the fans. I was supposed to go to have lunch at some point, but somebody was asking me for another interview and I guess I just kind of forgot about it after that, when we met up again, and...”

“Hey, hey, hey, Tom, stop.” Jake softly interrupted Tom’s rambling by taking the kid’s face in his palms, trying to thumb away the tears which were flowing freely down his cheeks now. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Why don’t we order something to eat, huh? Get some food into your system. How does that sound?”

Tom hiccupped a little bit, but nodded, looking into Jake’s eyes full with trust with his big, brown, watery eyes. That was enough for Jake sigh again and to wrap him in another bear hug, desperately trying to make Tom feel better in any way he can. After a minute or two, Jake moved out of the hug, leaning his friend, who was trying to stay awake, back against the couch cushions. After covering Tom back up letting him stretch out he gently said to him:

“Why don’t you try to take a nap, I will call the room service. I’ll wake you up once the food gets here, okay?”

All he got as an answer was a little mumble. He looked down Tom one last time, before he turned around going to the hotel room phone next to his bed, ordering some soup and bread and juice, which was probably easiest on Tom’s stomach. Once ordered, he sat back down next to the younger man and waited for their dinner.

\----------------

Tom woke up by somebody gently shaking his shoulder.

“Hey Tom, c’mon, wake up, there’s some nice soup waiting for you.”

After rubbing his eyes, he finally saw and smelled the soup sitting in front of him on the coffee table next to the couch. 

“That smells lovely, thank you.” He smiled at Jake, who simply smiled back. Tom then started to slowly eat the soup spoon by spoon. When he realised that it stayed down, he finished the soup and the bread and juice in no time, while Jake ate his own dinner next to him.

When he finished the soup, he fell back against the cushions while closing his eyes for a second, realising how much better he felt already compared to before. 

Opening his eyes again, he looked over to Jake, who was just finishing his own dinner. Before he was able to get comfortable again, after he put his plate down, Tom flew against his side again, not caring one bit that he was 23 years old. Sue him, he just wanted to not be by himself right now, and tried to soak in every bit of affection Jake would give him. Closing his eyes, rubbing his face against Jakes arm, he just hoped he wouldn’t push him away.

\----------------

Jake was happy to see Tom eat all of his food, seeing his colour slowly return to his pale face. Once he finished his own food, he was about to lean back against the couch, when he was attacked by Tom barrelling into his side, hugging Jake’s left arm to himself like a pillow, pressing his face against it. Jake chuckled draping the blanket back over Tom’s shoulders.

“You comfy there?” He quipped.

“Hmm...” Was all the got in return.

Jake ruffled Tom’s curls before he got comfortable himself and took his phone out once again, realising he wouldn’t get any more words out of his co-star.

\----------------

After finishing replying to all his messages he got throughout the day, he looked down on his left side, where his arm was slowly becoming numb. Tom seemed to be out like a light. Jake managed to get up, without waking Tom up. He then walked to his king sized bed, moving the covers back. He walked back to his friend and saw that he was thankfully still in the same position he left him in. Jake slowly slid one arm around Tom’s shoulders and one under he kid’s knees, lifting him up. 

“Ugh, you definitely look lighter than you are.” Jake whispered more to himself than to Tom.

After slowly setting him down the bed, he removed Tom’s shoes and moved the covers back to cover him up until only his face was seen. Looking down at him, he brushed a lock out of his eye and then cupping Tom’s forehead and cheek, smiling lightly, when Tom subconsciously moved his head into the touch. Happy there was no sign of a fever or any other illness, Jake got ready for bed as well and laid down on the other side of the bed. 

Just after he closed his eyes, he heard Tom whisper:

“Thank you, Jake.”

Jake smiled, and whispered back:

“Always, Tom, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend Claire who read through it for me and came up with the title. <3 
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes etc. I'm not a native English speaker, so any advice is appreciated!


End file.
